El Secreto Mejor escondido
by Raisa Vampire
Summary: Aparecen los demonios en la vida de dos chicas, Akane y Juvia. Nuevos profesores, y un nuevo demonio al que enfrentarse...
1. Vera Cruz

Era un nuevo curso, las vacaciones de verano habían acabado y los alumnos debían volver a sus clases. A la academia Vera Cruz llegaron dos nuevas alumnas, dos hermanas, la una mas revoltosa que la anterior, eran hermanas fraternas. Ninguno de los profesores podía explicarse como dos alumnas con malas notas y actitud habían entrado en una academia de ese prestigio, ¿el director trama algo?, es lo que muchos se preguntan. Las dos chicas entraron a su habitación.

-Pues ya estamos aquí- dijo una de ellas.

-Si, pero ¿Por qué? que yo sepa no hemos hecho nada para estarlo.- la otra se sentó en una de las camas que había en la habitación

-Bueno, tómatelo como unas vacaciones, seguro que aquí nos lo podemos pasar en grande.

-Si, en eso tienes razón aquí podemos hacer muchas cosas. ¿Bueno, nos vamos al comedor? Tengo algo de hambre, puede que allí encontremos algo con lo que divertirnos.

Las dos chicas se levantaron y salieron de su habitación hacia el comedor.

El comedor era bastante grande e iluminado con varias mesas y las maquinas de las que se coge la comida. Las chicas se acercaron a una de las máquinas.

-¡WAAAAW!- Gritó una de las chicas-¡Menudos precios! ¿La comida es de oro?

-Si, la verdad es que se pasan un poco con los precios. Me parece que vamos a tener que trabajar para poder pagarlo.

-¡QUEE! No Akane eso no, todo menos trabajar.

-Ya Juvia pero que quieres que hagamos, si no trabajamos no podremos pagarnos la comida.

-¿No nos la podemos hacer nosotras?

-No tenemos lugar ni medios para hacerla, así que solo nos queda esa opción.

Juvia se desmotivó y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-Yo quiero volver a casa, allí no tenia que trabajar, solo iba a clase.

- Lo se cielo, pero no tenemos nada que hacer.

Las chicas acabaron resignándose. Lo primero que hicieron fue comer lo más barato que había en aquellas máquinas. Por la tarde, antes de que el sol se pusiera por el horizonte, ya tenían un trabajo a media jornada limpiando las clases. Con el trabajo consiguieron que el director las diera de comer, no de la comida del comedor, ya que esa era cara y no podrían pagarla con el sueldo que recibieran. Las cocineras la hacían la comida simple pero lo suficiente para que se alimentaran.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Juvia y Akane habían entrado a la Academia Vera Cruz. Era viernes por la noche, con todo el fin de semana por delante.

-Esto es asqueroso. – Dijo Juvia- Tenemos que trabajar por un plato de macarrones, Estoy harta de esta situación.- se incorporó de la cama- encima no hemos podido hacer nada. Llevamos dos semanas que no nos reconozco.

-Tranquila, llevamos dos semanas.

-¡SI! Pero no dejan de meterse con nosotras, ¡Estoy harta de eso!

-Lo sé hermana, lo sé, pero llegará nuestra venganza, no temas por eso. –Dijo Akane mientras le enseñaba un objeto con el que las dos sonrieron.

El fin de semana, las dos hermanas salieron a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban para sus planes, entraron en una ferretería y casi la dejaron seca. Se gastaron casi todos sus ahorros.

-Bien ya está todo comprado, que ganas tengo de empezar.- Dijo Juvia emocionada- que ganas de ver las caras de todos cuando se enteren de lo que hacemos.

Las chicas se lo estaban pasando muy bien pero ninguna de las dos se daba cuenta de que una extraña presencia las estaba siguiendo. Por la carretera se vio una limusina color rosa chicle que se paró al lado de las chicas. La puerta trasera se abrió dejando ver a un hombre en su interior. Vestía un traje blanco con pantalones bombachos cortos, unas medias de rayas verticales y un pañuelo rosa de lunares y también unas botas rojas. Llevaba una capa del mismo color del traje y un sombrero de copa blanco también unos guantes morados y un bastón.

-Buenas tardes señoritas.- dijo el misterioso hombre con una sonrisa algo siniestra por los colmillos que tenia.

-Buenos días.

-Suban, ya es muy tarde y la academia está lejos.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Akane.

-Mephisto Pheles. – dijo el hombre. Soy el director de la academia Vera Cruz.

-¿Qué?- Dijeron las dos hermanas a la vez

-Suban, este es un barrio peligroso.

Las dos hermanas se miraron y subieron a la limusina, cerraron la puerta y comenzaron a avanzar por las calles de la ciudad.

Tanto Juvia como Akane estaban algo sorprendidas por la inesperada sorpresa además de por el aspecto del director. Parecía un hombre de unos treinta años, tenia el pelo corto y morado oculto por el sombrero y la capa en su mayoría. Tenía ojeras muy marcadas con los ojos verdes, y una perilla en punta del mismo color de su pelo. Mephisto las miraba a las dos sin pronunciar palabra.

-¿Qué hacían ustedes dos a estas horas por la calle?

-Hemos ido hacer unas compras.-Dijo Juvia sin dar mas detalles.

El resto del viaje se pasó en completo silencio hasta que fue roto por el sonido del móvil del director. Contestó.

-Dígame-Las chicas se fijaron en el móvil rosa del director.- Aham… Si, si, voy ahora mismo…-colgó.- Discúlpenme señoritas pero no podré acompañarlas hasta la entrada de la academia, pero no se preocupen las dejaré cerca.

Llegaron al punto mínimo que Mephisto podía llegar, la limusina paró y las chicas se bajaron.

-Nos volveremos a ver- se quitó el sombrero y las sonrió. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y la limusina rosa se marchó.

Las chicas vieron como se marchaba.

-Que tío mas raro, espero no volver a verle.

-Lo mismo digo- contestó Akane. Las dos hermanas comenzaron a caminar hacia la academia.

-Al menos nos hemos ahorrado el caminar.

Las dos hermanas estuvieron maquinando toda la noche.

Mephisto llegó a su destino en el bosque cercano a la academia. Salió de la limusina.

-Bien, que está ocurriendo.

Delante de él se encontraban varias personas, entre las cuales había un grupo de adultos vestidos todos con un abrigo negro. Se acercó a ellos.

-Mephisto, no podemos controlarlo, está demasiado agitado.

-Vaya, hacia mucho que no le veía. Así que tú eres el que sigue a las chicas… vaya, vaya.- dijo Mephisto sonriendo.

Delante de él se elevaba un ser negro con muy malas pulgas. Mephisto se acercó sin problemas y sin temor hacía la criatura oscura que estaba frente a él.

-Me voy a divertir con esto.-Dijo sonriendo.

Las demás gentes que estaban allí se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que había hecho Mephisto con aquel ser.

-Esperaré gustoso a que venga a por ti.- digo sonriendo y mirando una caja en la que había encerrado al bicho.


	2. Sorpresa

El lunes llegó rápidamente para las chicas. Se levantaron emocionadas por las cosas que harían ese día. Las chicas se vistieron rápidamente y se marcharon a clase. Antes de que llegaran todos los alumnos prepararon varias trampas. A los pocos minutos de terminar la case se fue llenando de gente. Todos ellos vestidos con el uniforme de la academia, como las chicas. Las chicas llevaban una falda de color rosa y una camisa blanca con una corbata o lazo. Juvia había decidido ponerse también un jersey de color azul encima de la camisa blanca y llevaba la corbata desabrochada y envuelta en el cuello como una bufanda. Akane se había puesto encima del uniforme un corsé que resaltaba su figura. Los estudiantes que estaban allí las miraron y comenzaron a susurrar sobre sus ropas. Pero Akane y Juvia no prestaron atención. Llegó el profesor de historia a la primera hora del lunes. La clase comenzó tranquila. Akane y Juvia estaban aburridas por la charla que estaban dando.

-Garken Akane, sigue por favor- dijo el profesor.

-Si- contestó Akane.- ella se levantó del asiento y comenzó a leer.

Juvia ya estaba más atenta a lo que decía pues sabía que en cualquier momento terminaría el párrafo y comenzaría la broma.

-Bien, puedes sentarte.-Akane se sentó.- Bien ahora debéis hacer un resumen de lo que llevamos hecho. Mientras tanto escribiré en la pizarra los deberes para mañana.- el profesor cogió un borrador y al intentar borrar la pizarra la pizarra se pintó de negro.

-¿Pero que?- Dijo el profesor.

Juvia y Akane estaban riéndose en su sitio. El profesor miró el borrador y le escupió tinta en los ojos. Por suerte llevaba las gafas y no se le metió en los ojos.

-¡Quien ha sido!- gritó el profesor.

Nadie de la clase contestó. Juvia y Akane intentaban mantener la calma. El profesor estaba cabreado.

-Seguid con la tarea- El profesor se sentó en la silla pero esta se calló al suelo y el profesor detrás de ella.

Las patas de la silla habían sido cortadas. La clase no pudo aguantar la risa.

-¡Con que esas tenemos! Muy bien, estáis todos castigados.

-¡Pero eso no es justo!- se levantó Juvia.- ¿Por qué tenemos que estar todos castigados por la jugarreta de uno?- dijo Juvia indignada.

-Si uno se confiesa los demás quedarán libres. ¿Sale el culpable?

Nadie se levantó de su asiento y Juvia se sentó.

-Pues todos castigados a recoger la clase.

-Pero sensei- Dijo Akane- ¿Por qué íbamos a manchar la clase Juvia y yo si después nos tocaría recogerla?- el profesor pensó.

-En eso tenéis razón, Garken quedáis libres, los demás después de las clases limpiareis todas las clases de la academia. Yo mismo estaré vigilando.

El timbre del final de la primera hora sonó, el profesor se marchó. Los alumnos comenzaron a hablar sobre el castigo injusto que se les había puesto. Juvia y Akane estaban contentas de no hacer el trabajo ese día.

Después de las clases, en la hora de la comida se marcharon a la fuente que había en una de las entradas de la academia.

-Bueno, hoy tenemos tiempo libre, ¿que quieres hacer?- Preguntó akane mientras jugueteaba con el pelo.

.No sé, podríamos quedarnos aquí, está bien tener un día de descanso y llevamos 2 semanas trabajando.

Un grupo de tres personas pasó por delante de la fuente, el las alto, el del pelo rosa se iba riendo, El mas pequeño, un chico calvo iba hablando, y el otro miraba serio al calvo por lo que estaban diciendo.

-Eh, ¿Y esos quienes son?- Preguntó Akane.

Juvia no contestó, se quedó mirando al chico de la cresta que iba en el medio.

-Juvia…Juvia- Akane golpeó a Juvia en el hombro.

-¿Qué?- Contestó

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te gusta ese?- dijo Akane riéndose de ella.

-¿A mí? tu sueñas- se levantó-vamos aún tenemos cosas que hacer, tenemos toda la semana por delante, hay que hacer cosas.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia su habitación. Juvia estuvo pensando todo el tiempo en el chico que había visto pasar.

-"No, Juvia no, no debes pensar en esas cosas"- Se revolvió el pelo como una loca.

-¿Juvia, estás bien?-preguntó preocupada su hermana.

-Si, uff-suspiró- ya estoy perfectamente. –Sonrió y siguió con su trabajo.

Esa noche, Juvia y Akane la pasaron trabajando, y no exactamente en los deberes que les habían puesto, si no en los planes que tenían para hacer bromas a los profesores y los alumnos.

Al día siguiente en clase de gimnasia comenzaron a jugar al fútbol, en un despiste del profesor Akane se coló en el armario de los balones y cambió uno de los buenos por uno modificado por ellas. Por otra parte, Juvia había pinchado el balón con el que estaban jugando los demás de la clase.

-Kisa, trae otro balón.- ordenó el profesor.

La chica fue al armario y cogió el único balón que había, el que estaba modificado. Lo cogió.

-¡Tomad!- cogió impulso y al patearlo el balón explotó cubriendo a la chica de harina.

Juvia y Akane se rieron durante todo el día, pero no solo ellas si no también todos los de la clase.

-Se lo tiene merecido por ser tan asquerosa.-Dijo una de las hermanas.

-Creo que con ella nos lo podemos pasar muy bien.-las dos se rieron.

Las chicas comenzaron a maquinar cosas en su cabeza para esa pobre chica, pero parecía que a todos los de la clase les gustaba que la chica que se metía con ellos estuviera quedando por los suelos.

Al final de la clase, la chica estaba apunto de sufrir otra de las bromas de Juvia y Akane. Kisa guardó todos sus libros en la mochila, pero cuando se la intentó poner, con el peso que ejercían los libros se cayeron rompiendo la mochila.

-JAJAJA- la clase saltó en carcajadas.

Todos estaban felices. Pero aquella chica lo estaba pasando realmente mal, no sabía quien la odiaba tanto como para hacerla todo eso.

-Si ella no hubiera sido mala con nosotras en la primera noche no nos hubiéramos vengado, Se ha equivocado de chicas con las que meterse.

La semana estuvo plagada de bromas tanto a la chica como a otros profesores y alumnos que se habían metido con las hermanas.

El fin de semana volvió hacer aparición, las chicas estaban maquinando mas bromas, pero en más de una ocasión, durante la semana, tuvieron que quedarse en clase castigadas por que no habían hecho la tarea que se les había ordenado. Pero ningún castigo pudo romper aquella imaginación que las hermanas tenían para las bromas.

El domingo por la noche antes de irse a la cama tras pasar un gran fin de semana haciendo bromas, las chicas se fueron a dar una ducha a los baños del edificio.

-Parece que estamos solas-Dijo Akane.

-Mejor, así tendremos todo el baño para nosotras solas.

Las dos hermanas prepararon las cosas para sus duchas. Pero cuando ambas estaban en las duchas comenzó a escucharse el crujido de los árboles.

-¡Ah!-Se sobresaltó Juvia-¡que ha sido eso!

-Tranquila, solo han sido las ramas de los árboles.

-Vale- se tranquilizó-Este sitio da miedo cuando no hay nadie.

Las dos hermanas siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado. Una vez que estaban fuera de las duchas ya con la toalla por el cuerpo comenzaron a escucharse pasos lentos que se dirigían hacia las duchas. Juvia se había percatado del sonido, pero Akane seguía a lo suyo.

-Akane, creo que aquí hay alguien, puedo oírle.

-Tú y tus fantasías, Juvia no hay nadie, tranquilízate, en seguida nos vamos.

Juvia intentó volver a la paz, pero sentía que había alguien allí.

-Grr- Se escuchó

Juvia se asustó y corrió al lado de su hermana.

-Juvia, ¡Quieres tranquilízate! Aquí no hay nadie, y no me dejas duchar.

-Akane, hay alguien aquí-La voz de Juvia era temblorosa al igual que todo su cuerpo.- Es algo grande, lo noto, sé que está aquí.

-Grr-se volvió a escuchar ahora más fuerte, y pisadas más lentas pero que eran más aterradoras que antes.

-¡Juvia!- Gritó Akane-¡Para esto no tiene gracia!

-No lo hago yo.- Las duchas que estaban vacías se encendieron por si solas.

Las chicas comenzaron a estar cada vez mas asustadas.

-¡Te he dicho que no lo hacia yo!- se abrazaron la una a la otra.

-Espera, esto puede ser la broma de alguien que intenta asustarnos por que han descubierto que somos las de las bromas.

-Si... Claro, es eso- la cara de Juvia cambió a una de felicidad. Se incorporó-Salid, sabemos lo que queréis.

Juvia y Akane estaban decididas hacer cualquier cosa por proteger el secreto de que ellas eran las bromistas.

-¡Ah!- Juvia cayó de rodillas agarrándose el hombro con fuerza.

-Juvia-Dijo Akane agachándose a su lado-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé, algo ha arañado mi brazo.- Dijo Juvia muy asustada.

Juvia vio que el suelo comenzaba a teñirse de negro. Siguió el rastro del agua teñida, hasta que delante de ella vio a un ser negro, tenia forma de pulpo pero de color negro que escupía tinta.

-¡AAAH!-Gritó Juvia al ver a aquel ser delante suya. – Akane, es enorme.

-Pero Juvia, ¿Qué te pasa?- Akane se puso delante de Juvia intentando tranquilizarla, pero ella solo podía mirar al ser que estaba delante de las hermanas.

-Akane, detrás de ti.-Akane miró sin temor.

-¿Qué pasa? Aquí no hay nadie. –Akane volvió con su hermana. Pero fue golpeada contra la pared.

-¡Akane!- gritó Juvia desde el suelo muerta de miedo.

El pulpo miró a Juvia, movió sus tentáculos hasta que la cogió, ella estaba en shock, no podía moverse, solo podía mirar aquel ser que estaba delante de ella. Los tentáculos del pulpo comenzaron a bajar lentamente hacia una boca repleta de dientes. Afilados como los de un tiburón. En ese momento, el pulpo se quedó quieto. Juvia le miraba, pero no podía moverse debido al miedo que tenia. Pasó todo muy deprisa. El pulpo fue partido por la mitad. Juvia cayó cuando los tentáculos dejaron de sujetarla, caía al suelo cuando un chico con cresta la cogió en brazos.

-¡Rin! Coge a la chica que está en la pared, Suguro tienes a la chica.

El chico llamado Suguro se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta con Juvia en brazos. Todos salieron del baño y se dirigieron hacia el exterior del edificio. Suguro dejó a Juvia en el suelo con cuidado.

-¿Suguro como está?

-Respira, pero no parece que esté bien, parece ser que vio al demonio y se ha quedado en shock.

-Rin, ¿Cómo está la chica?

-Está bien solo tiene una herida, seguramente causada por el pulpo. Seguro que hay más de uno.

El chico de pelo azul corto que le caía por los ojos cogió su katana sin desenvainar que llevaba a la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia delante. Pero el chico pelo negro mas corto que el del anterior pero con gafas le detuvo.

-No hermano, solo se nos ha ordenado matar a uno de ellos y ya lo hemos hecho, tenemos que esperar otras órdenes. Pero ahora debemos llevar a las chicas a la enfermería.

-Yukio, eres un aguafiestas. – Dijo Rin contestando a su hermano y enfadándose por que no le dejaba hacer nada.

Yukio se acercó a las dos chicas las tomó el pulso, las examinó las heridas que las hicieron y otros chequeos. Se acercó a Akane y la limpió la herida.

-Las dos parecen estar bien, pero tenemos que llevarlas a la enfermería cuanto antes.

-Eh, eh, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Dijo una voz alegre que se aproximaba.

-Director, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Yo debo saber todo lo que pasa en mi academia. ¿Quiénes son las victimas?- el director miró al suelo donde estaban las chicas.

-Vaya, si son mis queridas alumnas.

-¿Las conoce director?

-Claro que si- dijo contento- son unas alumnas un poco revoltosas que han entrado hace poco a la academia, yo mismo pagué la matricula para que pudieran estudiar aquí. Digamos que están bajo mi responsabilidad.- El director les miró a todos. - ¿Os vais a quedar ahí o las llevareis a la enfermería?

-¡SI!- Dijo Yukio.

Suguro volvió a coger a Juvia que comenzaba a estar mas tranquila, pero aún no estaba despierta del todo. En pocos minutos estuvieron en la enfermería y dejaron a las dos hermanas en la habitación, cada una en una cama.

-Bueno, ya está, solo falta que…

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando a la vista a una chica joven de unos 25 años entrar con una carpeta en la mano. Llevaba una bata blanca de enfermera. Entró a la habitación mirando su carpeta.

-Akane y Juvia, ¿no?

Rin, Suguro y Yukio se giraron hacia la puerta.

-Señorita Kimiko- dijo Yukio.

-Buenos días, salgan todos- dijo ella.

-Pero…

-Por favor, este solo es lugar para los enfermos y los médicos, cuando estén en condiciones de recibir visitas se los comunicaré. – Se colocó las gafas y les miró detenidamente hasta que se marcharon.

Kimiko, la enfermera de la academia Vera Cruz comenzó a analizar a las chicas. Vendó las partes donde habían sufrido daños y las administró un sedante para que se quedaran tranquilas durante la noche. Kimiko escribió el informe con tranquilidad.

-No, hermana… hermana…- Dijo Juvia mientras dormía en sueños.- Hermana, no por favor.

Kimiko se levantó, y caminó tranquilamente hasta la cama en la que descansaba Juvia. Miró sus constantes. Su pulso estaba acelerado y tenia sudor frió-

-Está soñando- dijo Kimiko.

-Hermana, no, por favor, no me dejes…- Dijo Juvia en sueños.

Kimiko se quedó al lado de Juvia mientras esta soñaba. Kimiko tomó nota de todo lo que ella decía para poder comunicárselo al director de la academia.

La noche pasó rápido para Kimiko que se quedó despierta cuidando a las dos chicas.

A la mañana siguiente Akane despertó en primer lugar. Miró desorientada todo el lugar hasta que fijó la mirada en una joven de pelo morado que se encontraba en una mesa escribiendo sin parar.

-¿Dónde, Dónde estoy?- preguntó Akane.

Kimiko me acercó a la cama de la chica.

-Tranquila, estás en la enfermería Vera Cruz, te diste un golpe y te trajeron aquí.

-¿Y Juvia? ¿Dónde está mi hermana?-Kimiko se apartó y dejó ver a Juvia que descansaba placidamente en la cama de al lado.

Akane se incorporó de la cama y se acercó a su hermana. Sintió un fuerte pinchazo en su nuca se mareó y tuvo que apoyarse en la cama de su hermana. Kimiko sujetó a la chica para que no se cayera encima de su hermana.

-Tranquila, tranquila. No deberías hacer movimientos bruscos aún no estas recuperada del todo. – La sentó de nuevo en su cama.- tu hermana está bien, no te preocupes. Solo está dormida.

Akane agradeció lo que hacia por ellas y se volvió a tumbar en la cama. Kimiko revisó las heridas de las dos hermanas y las cambió los vendajes. Mientras tanto…

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-He escuchado a tu hermana hablar en sueños.-Akane cambió su cara de alivio a una de tristeza.-¿teníais otra hermana?-Akane apartó la mirada de Kimiko.-Perdona si te he ofendido.

-No, tranquila, no es nada. –Kimiko tras curar a las chicas volvió a su trabajo.

Al día siguiente Juvia y Akane salieron de la enfermería y volvieron a sus habitaciones sin saber nada de lo que era aquel ser que vieron en el baño.

La noche del lunes Juvia y Akane estaban en sus habitaciones, Akane estaba realizando uno de sus planes mientras que Juvia estaba tirada en la cama con el cuerpo atravesado con la cabeza colgando por uno de los lados.

-Akane, no vas hablar de lo que pasó.

-¿De que hablas?

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. De lo que pasó en el baño hace unos días.

-Juvia no pasó nada… solo nos estaban haciendo una broma y ahora tenemos que devolvérselas.

-No se… aquello que vi no era una broma, era de verdad.

-¡Juvia allí no había nadie! – Gritó Akane furiosa.

-¿Qué te pasa?- se tumbó en la cama boca abajo pero aún atravesada en la cama.

-Nada.

-Akane, tú nunca me gritas, sé que algo te pasa, dímelo.

-Has vuelto hablar en sueños y la enfermera te ha oído.

-Lo, lo siento - dijo ella.

-¿Has vuelto a pensar en ella?

-Hace unos días.- dijo ella arrepentida.- el 28 de Abril.

-¿El festival del Sakura?- ella asintió. Akane dejó lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a recordar.

-Recuerdas aquella vez cuando teníamos 5 años que nos metimos en un lío y ella dijo que nos quedábamos sin helado.

-Si, pero al final nos dio el helado antes de cenar por que después nos portamos bien.

-Si… ella era muy buena.

-Es lo que tienen las hermanas mayores.

-La echo de menos. – dijo ella sonriendo pero a la vez con tristeza en sus palabras.

-Si yo también.

-Akane, ¿te importa dejarlo para otro día lo que íbamos hacer mañana? Por respeto a ella.

-Si, me parece bien.

Las dos sonrieron y estuvieron por la noche recordando cosas de su hermana, Sonriendo y en más de una ocasión cogiendo pañuelos para secarse las lágrimas. Al final las dos acabaron durmiendo en la misma cama. Akane abrazando a su hermana pequeña por la espalda.

En el despacho de Mephisto.

-Así que es verdad- dijo la única voz masculina que se encontraba en la sala.

-¿Verdad?-Dijo la voz femenina que se encontraba en las sombras.

-Si, ella lo dijo, dijo que esto pasaría.

-¿Ella?- dijo la voz femenina.

-Si, la responsable de que ellas estén aquí.- Mephisto sonrió mirando por la ventana mientras sujetaba la caja en la que había encerrado al ser que apareció en el bosque.

-¿Sabe algo de ella?

-Vendrá, ella vendrá. No falta mucho para que se descubra la verdad.

La luna estaba en todo lo alto del cielo y brillaba como en ninguna otra noche.

-La luna está cambiando.- dijo mephisto sonriendo mientras que la mujer femenina se acercó al gran ventanal que tenia Mephisto en su despacho.

Los dos miraron por la ventana.


	3. La primera clase

Era un nuevo día, las hermanas volvieron a despertarse abrazadas la una a la otra. Había pasado una semana desde que salieron de la enfermería. Desde aquel día la vida de las chicas había cambiado. Cuando paseaban por las calles veían cosas negras flotando en el aire. Un día después de las clases, y después de que limpiaran todas las habitaciones.

-No me acostumbro a estas cosas.

-Si, ¿qué serán?, parecen cosas adorables, son como peluches que vuelan.

.Si, pero hay muchos. Son como moscas.

La tierra comenzó a temblar. Muy fuerte como aquel día en el baño.

-¿Lo has notado?- Akane asintió inquieta.

La tierra volvió a temblar. Cada segundo se notaban más los temblores.

Tras el edificio principal de la academia apareció un ser gigante,.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Una lagartija?

-¡Pero es enorme!

Aquella enorme lagartija de color morado con lunares vio a las chicas y se fue acercando poco a poco a ellas.

- ¡Nos ha visto!

Poco a poco se fue acercando a ellas.

-¡Que hacemos!

-¡Y yo que sé! ¡Es la primera vez que veo esa cosa!- Dijo Akane sin poder apartar la vista de la lagartija que cada vez se iba haciendo mas grande.

En el cielo apareció un rayo morado proveniente de algún lado. Las dos chicas miraron hacia atrás, y vieron una persona volando con un paraguas. La persona se acercaba rápidamente a la lagartija, cuando estuvo a su lado la hizo desaparecer rápidamente. Las chicas se quedaron anonadadas y sin saber lo que pasaba. Aquella persona que derrotó a la lagartija desapareció también.

-¿Pero que ha pasado?

-Juvia, pellízcame- lo hizo- ¡Ay!

-Me has dicho que lo hiciera.

Tanto Juvia como Akane se echaron a reír.

-Esa cosa era como la del baño.

-Así, que lo decías en serio.

-Si, esa cosa existía, no se lo que es, pero sé que la vi.

-Yo os lo puedo decir.

Una voz apareció de la nada. Las dos chicas se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Ni idea.

-Estoy aquí.

Las dos chicas miraron al suelo, allí había un perro.

-¡Que mono es! ¿Crees que podemos quedárnoslo?- Juvia comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Los perros están prohibidos.

-¡Ah!-Juvia se asustó y se levantó corriendo.- ¿ha, ha hablado?

-No, eso no es posible.- Dijo Akane no muy convencida.

-En realidad si es posible- Volvió ha hablar.

Las chicas miraron sorprendidas lo que un perro era capaz de hacer.

-¿Pero como es posible?

-permitidme que os saque de dudas. En realidad soy Mephisto el director.

-¿Perdón?- Dijo Akane.

-Acompañadme, os lo diré todo.

Mephisto, el perro, comenzó a caminar hacia un pequeño almacén lejos de la academia.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Juvia y Akane miraron en todas las direcciones intentando descubrir a donde se dirigían. Alrededor no había más que una fuente y los árboles que formaban un camino hacia el interior del bosque.

-Bien ya hemos llegado.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Veis esa puerta que está allí?

Al lado de las chicas había una puerta que no parecía llevar a ningún sitio.

-Es un almacén.

-¿Estáis seguras?- les dijo el perro. – abridla para que estéis seguras.

Juvia no dudó y la abrió. En aquella minúscula habitación solo había fregonas y cosas por el estilo.

-Solo es un armario de la limpieza.

-Tengo una llave al cuello. Cogedla y abrid la puerta con ella.

-¿Una llave? Pero si está abierta.

-Hacedlo.

Akane cogió la llave e hizo lo que le dijeron. Cerró la puerta y volvió a abrirla con la llave.

El espacio había cambiado ahora no había ningún producto de limpieza, lo que había ahora era una enorme sala oscura.

-¿Pero que?-Juvia y Akane se sorprendieron al ver aquello-¿Cómo es posible?

-Entremos, dentro os lo explicaré-comenzó a caminar dentro del gran pasillo y las chicas detrás de él- os aconsejo que os guardéis esa llave, la necesitareis en las de una ocasión.

-¿De que va todo esto?

-Lo entenderéis en poco tiempo.

-¿Por qué es un perro?

-El director no puede ser visto así como así fuera de la academia

-Entiendo- Dijo Akane aunque en realidad no entendía nada de lo que pasaba

-Las cosas que habéis visto hasta ahora no son nada. Las cosas han cambiado para vosotras.

-¿Pero que ocurre?

-Las cosas que habéis visto son demonios. Tanto lo de esta tarde, como lo que Juvia vio en el baño aquella noche.

Las dos chicas no sabían como encajar todo aquello que la estaban diciendo, no se creían nada de lo que las estaban contando.

-"¿Demonios? Si, claro"- pensó Juvia.

Los tres siguieron caminando por los enormes pasillos que nunca acababan dejando atrás miles de puertas cerradas. El perro se paró en una de ellas.

-Bien, ya hemos llegado- dijo el perro parándose delante de una puerta.

-¿Llegar, a dónde?

-Después de las clases esta será vuestra tarea. Apartir de hoy seréis entrenadas como exorcistas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. De ella salió un chico de unos 15 años con gafas.

-Director-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Yukio, te he traído a tus dos nuevas estudiantes.

-Esta bien, pasad, la clase aún no ha empezado puedo comenzar a explicaros todo lo que necesitáis.

-Bien, aquí nos separamos.

-Director, necesito su ayuda. – Apareció un hombre de cabello negro que se marchó con el director al interior de los pasillos hacia otra sala.

-Bien, entrad-Dijo Yukio.

Yukio dejó entrar a las chicas en primer lugar y después entró él. Las chicas se sentaron en un pupitre mientras que Yukio se sentó en la silla que estaba encima de la tarima.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-A partir de hoy seréis entrenadas como exorcistas. – dijo Yukio serio mientras se colocaba las gafas en su sitio.

-¿Esto es una broma, no?

-Nada de lo que habéis visto o de lo que podréis ver a continuación es una broma.

-No nos tomes por locas, sabemos que nos estáis gastando una broma por todas os las que os hemos gastado nosotras.

-Os lo voy a explicar alto y claro. – Se puso serio y comenzó a pasear como un profesor- El mundo está dividido en dos, El Ashian, el mundo de los humanos, el Gehenea el mundo de los demonios.

-¿Demonios?- Dijo Akane.

-Si, demonios. Este mundo está plagado de demonios que intentan apoderarse del mundo de los humanos, en concreto un demonio, Satán. – dijo mirándolas a las dos con gesto serio.

-Jajajaja- rieron las dos a la vez-Satán, ¿Estás de broma?

-Nada de eso. El rey de los demonios es real y es una amenaza para todos nosotros. Tenemos que acabar con él. Es una amenaza para todos nosotros.

-Vale, vale, muy bien.- dijo Juvia aburrida de escuchar aquellas tonterías que decía- Y que le hacemos, ¿Agua bendita? ¿Estaca en el corazón?

-Juvia, eso es para los vampiros

-Aah, cierto. ¿Entonces como lo matamos?

-Creéis que todo esto es mentira ¿verdad? Bien, pues seguid creyéndolo, pero cuando estéis en peligro y no podáis escapar de ellos, no vengáis a pedir ayuda.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Si, adelante. – dijo Yukio permitiendo el paso.

Entraron a la clase dos chicas, una de pelo morado con dos coletas que llevaba el uniforme de la academia, y otra chica que llevaba el pelo corto rubio que llevaba un kimono. Juvia se acercó a Akane.

-Me parece que vamos a tener doble diversión- la susurró Juvia.

-Yo también lo creo.

Yukio se acercó a las chicas, y las tendió un libro a cada una.

-Este es el libro que tendréis que usar en mi clase. Los demás profesores están al corriente de las nuevas alumnas, por lo que os darán los libros de texto que usareis.

-Que fastidio, ¿Encima tenemos que estudiar? ¿Pero no es mejor golpear los demonios en sus partes?

-Para que las dos os enteréis, las cosas no son tan fáciles como las hacen en las películas- Aquí os estáis jugando la vida, si queréis desperdiciarla hacedlo.-Dijo Yukio muy cabreado por el comportamiento de las chicas.

Por la puerta aparecieron más chicos. Uno de ellos con una marioneta en la mano, otro que iba con una capucha y jugando a la consola y un chico de pelo azul silbando y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Las chicas vieron como se iban sentando en distintos asientos.

-Menuda panda de frikis que tenemos alrededor. –Dijo Juvia malhumorada por lo que les había tocado.

Por la puerta aparecieron los últimos alumnos. Eran un grupo de tres personas. Juvia al ver quienes eran los componentes del grupo se sonrojó. Akane la vio y se rió

-Juvia… Te has vuelto a sonrojar.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- dijo picada.

-¡Uy que no!- la tocó la mejilla- estás muy colorada.

-Es que aquí hace calor. Solo eso.- se enfurruñó por que su hermana no dejaba de reírse de ella.

La clase de Yukio comenzó y a los pocos minutos Akane y Juvia ya estaban aburridas por que no dejaba de hablar de demonios y cosas por el estilo que ninguna de ellas se creía.

-Director- dijo un hombre de voz profunda y seria. –hace tiempo que me lo llevo preguntando. ¿Usted, de parte de quien está?

-Eso es algo a lo que no sabría contestarte. – dijo el director completamente serio pero a la vez sonriente.

El director se marchó de vuelta a su despacho.

-Estate atento, en unos días vendrá alguien nuevo- Dijo por último.

Tras la primera clase de exorcismo, las chicas volvieron a su habitación a maquinar las cosas para el día siguiente.

-Akane, mañana tenemos química, creo que iremos al laboratorio, ¿te parece que hagamos un yo no fui?

-Si, eso estaría muy bien.

Las chicas pasaron la noche maquinando otras cosas. Habían cogido un plano y señalado en ´él todas las estancias de los profesores y los alumnos, los tenían a todos controlados y sabían que hacer a cada uno de ellos.

El sol volvió a salir, las chicas se prepararon gustosas para el día que iba a comenzar. Habían puesto el despertador una hora antes. Se levantaron y comenzaron con sus bromas. Entraron en la habitación de dos chicas que se metieron con ellas nada mas entrar a la academia.

-Este es el momento de devolvéroslo.-Las dos chicas se rieron,

Juvia se acercó a la cama de una de ellas. Con cuidado de que no se despertara la embadurnó de miel y por encima de su cabeza puso un saco lleno de plumas. Con una cuerda la ató a su muñeca para que el saco se rompiera y la cayeran por encima.

Akane por el contrario, estaba preparando lo que ellas llaman un peinado a lo dulce. Con un bote de nata le hizo un peinado a la otra chica que estaba en la habitación

-Bien, esto ya está. Siguiente.

Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación hacia otra que había cerca. Pero el tiempo se las echaba encima y la gente comenzaba a levantarse, así que decidieron hacerlo sobre la marcha. Fueron las primeras en llegar a clase.

-Bien, operación pegada en el culo.- se chocaron los cinco.

Mientras una de ellas vigilaba la otra echó en la silla del profesor pegamento de contacto. Juvia miró su reloj.

-Bien, si no se retrasa todo saldrá bien.

-saldrá bien, ya lo verás- las chicas sonrieron.- venga vámonos, se supone que no debemos de estar aquí todavía, vamos a desayunar a la cocina.

Juvia y Akane comentando su jugada llegaron a la cocina.

-Espero que haya algo rico para desayunar.

-Si y yo-Contestó Akane.

En la mesa de la cocina tenían preparadas sus respectivos desayunos.

-¿Tortitas?

-Y zumo –las dos chicas estaban sorprendidas por el desayuno que tenían ante sus ojos.

-No pensé que volveríamos a tener esto para desayunar.

-Gracias- dijeron las dos inclinándose respetuosamente a las cocineras.

-No hemos sido nosotras.

Las chicas no encendían nada de lo que Funn les decía.

-¿Cómo que no habéis sido vosotras?

-Una mujer pasó por aquí y os hizo ese desayuno. Y dijo también que pasarais un buen día en el colegio, mis niñas.

Juvia y Akane se miraron. Corrieron hasta Funn. "¿Podría ser…?"

-¿¡Funn, dónde está, a donde ha ido!?

-No lo se, se marchó hace un tiempo.- Funn señaló el pasillo por el que se había marchado.

Las chicas no se tomaron más tiempo y salieron corriendo por el pasillo. Pero al llegar a la última puerta no había nadie. Salieron al exterior y no vieron a nadie familiar.

-No creerás que…

-No lo sé, ella siempre nos decía eso antes de irnos al colegio,

-¿Pero?

-Es imposible, ella lleva muerta mucho tiempo, es imposible que sea ella. Voy a reventar a quien la está imitando.- Dijo Juvia bastante mosqueada, parecía que la ardían los ojos.

-Tranquilízate Juvia, tendremos tiempo para todo.- Akane la cogió de la mano y la llevó otra vez dentro del edificio.

Las chicas hicieron un día normal en el que no faltaron bromas. Pero las dos estaban con la cabeza en otro sitio, pensando en quien pudo haberles hecho aquel desayuno. Por la tarde las chicas limpiaron todas las clases de la academia.

-Juvia. ¿Crees que papa y mamá nos querían?

-Si, claro, ¿Por qué dices eso?

-A veces pienso que ellos nos abandonaron por que no nos querían.

-No, sabes que no es eso. Nuestra hermana nos ha dicho muchas veces que ellos tuvieron que marcharse y que nos querían mucho. Además ellos siempre nos mandaban regalos de cumpleaños.

-Si- Akane sonrió-, tienes razón. Buenas noches

Akane apagó la luz y se durmió con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Juvia por el contrario se quedó despierta. Cuando Akane estaba profundamente dormida encendió una pequeña luz y sacó de la funda de su almohada una foto en la que había tres personas. Dos de ellas eran pequeñas de unos cinco años de edad, una con el pelo azul recogido en dos coletas y otra con el pelo rubio recogido en una coleta alta. Las dos llevaban el babi del colegio y sonreían mientras cogían de la mano a otra chica, más mayor que ellas, de unos veintiún años de edad que también sonreía. Era una chica de pelo largo rosa.

-Buenas noches- Dijo sonriendo- One-san- acarició la foto, volvió a dejarla en su sitio y se quedó placidamente dormida.

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que Akane y Juvia se durmieron, pero el día aún no llegaba. La ventana de la habitación se abrió rápidamente sin hacer ruido. Una sombra entró por ella, se quedó parada mirando a las dos chicas que dormían en sus camas. Cada una de ellas agarraba una muñeca distinta

-"Jeje, aún son unas niñas-Pensó la sombra que había entrado"

La sombra se acercó a la primera chica, la del pelo azul. Estaba en una extraña postura, con una mano hacia la cabeza, la otra agarrando la muñeca, una pierna fuera de la cama, la otra dentro y el pelo le tapaba la cara. La sombra se acercó a ella y con cuidado de no despertarla colocó las dos piernas juntas en la cama, y las manos en su sitio, le apartó el pelo de la cara y la tapó para que no se resfriara. Comenzó a moverse.

-One-san, no me dejes…-dijo en voz alta.

-Shh "Duerme Juvia- la acarició la mejilla y se relajó"

Tras eso se acercó a la otra chica, estaba completamente destapada, encogida en la cama por el frío que tendría. La sombra se acercó recogió la muñeca que se había caído y la dejó en las manos de Akane, cogió la sabana y el edredón y la arropó

-"Siempre fuiste la mas friolera- la acarició la mejilla igual que a Juvia"

La sombra se quedó mirándolas durante un tiempo mientras sonreía feliz.

-¿Así que al final has venido?- Dijo una voz chillona y masculina, pero susurrada para no despertar a las chicas.

-No podía dejarlas solas-contestó la sombra.- son muy importantes para mi.

En la ventana apareció un animal.

-Te preocupas mucho por estos humanos, sabiendo quien eres no deberías hacerlo o él se enfadará.

-No puedo remediarlo. Sabes todo acerca de mí, ya deberías prever que no soy como los demás.

-Si, Amaimon dice lo mismo.

-Jeje es un buen amigo, siempre hemos estado juntos. – La sombra miró por última vez a las chicas.- Vámonos, aquí no tengo nada que hacer.

El animal que estaba en la ventana saltó y la sombra fue detrás de él, la ventana cerró tras la desaparición de los dos.

Juvia se sobresaltó por el ruido, pero al no ver nada distinto volvió a dormirse. El resto de la noche pasó tranquila para las chicas. Pero desde lo alto del cielo una persona sentada en una silla miró todo lo que sucedió.

-Era de esperarse de ella. – dijo mostrando una sonrisa.


	4. Akane y las plantas

De vuelta a la rutina de cada día, las chicas prepararon un experimento en la clase de química.

-Bien, ahora dos de vuestros compañeros nos harán una demostración de lo que estudiamos ayer.

Dos chicos, se acercaron al estrado, colocaron todos los utensilios necesarios para el proyecto y comenzaron a explicarlo.

-Bien, comenzamos.

Akane y Juvia estaban en una de las mesas de la clase,

-¿Crees que hará efecto?

-No tiene perdida, no es difícil de hacer y más fácil es de manipular sin llegar a herir a nadie.

-Shh- dijo el profesor- silencio señoritas, todos sabemos que la química se las da bien, pero los demás también tienen que aprender.

Las chicas suspiraron molestas y se callaron mirando al estrado esperando a que su "experimento" surtiera efecto. Los chicos que estaban en el estrado siguieron mezclando los líquidos de distintos colores. Las dos chicas miraron su reloj.

-Está apunto de ocurrir.- las dos sonrieron.

El frasco que los chicos estaban calentando comenzó a hervir rápidamente. Era lo que debía pasar, por lo que los chicos no le dieron importancia.

-Bien, ahora solo falta por añadir… – dijo uno de ellos mientras añadía poco a poco unos polvos de color blanco.

La mezcla comenzó a hervir rápidamente provocando mucho humo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- los dos chicos no entendían nada de lo que pasaba.

-Pensad, que hay que hacer cuando un experimento no va como desearíamos.- dijo el profesor.

Los chicos pensaron. Uno de los chicos encontró la solución, la echó lentamente. El humo se hizo más denso y les explotó en la cara.

-¿Pero que…?- El humo se despejó dejando ver a uno de los chicos completamente pintado de verde.

Todos los demás de la clase no sabían si asustarse o reír por lo que veían. El chico que quedaba se acercó al experimento para intentar neutralizar la mezcla, pero otra explosión como la de antes ocurrió.

-Hecho- Las hermanas chocaron los cinco contentas de que su experimento hubiera funcionado.

El humo se dispersó y pudo verse al otro chico pintado de azul.

-Muy bien, se acabó la clase, todos fuera menos vosotros, voy a intentar devolveros a la normalidad.

Juvia y Akane salieron de la clase y al ser la última hora se dirigieron a la cocina para coger su almuerzo. Tras eso salieron al patio y se sentaron en la fuente.

-Ha sido genial, el mejor que hemos hecho hasta la fecha.

-Si, tenemos que superarnos.- Juvia se frotó las manos y comenzó a pensar en cual sería su próximo movimiento.

Delante de ellas y dirigiéndose hacia las afueras de la academia a un grupo de cuatro chicos. Tres de ellos iban hablando mientras que otro de ellos, el chico del pelo rapado, iba cabizbajo. El chico de pelo rosa se iba riendo de los comentarios del chico moreno.

-¡Deja de tratarnos como tus amigos!- dijo el último de ellos.

Juvia escuchó aquella voz y no pudo evitar mirarles.

-Vamos Bon, todos estamos en el mismo bando, tenemos que llevarnos bien.- dijo Shima, el chico de pelo rosa.

El chico moreno, que no paraba de sonreír vio a las chicas. Y se acercó a ellas.

-Vosotras también estáis en la clase de exorcistas. ¿No?

-¿Quiénes sois?- preguntó Akane.

-Yo soy Rin.- Los demás se acercaron por detrás.- estos son mis amigos, Shima, Konekomaru y este es Bon- les presentó a todos.

-¡Ya basta! ¡NO SOMOS TUS AMIGOS!- Suguro se mosqueó y miró hacia otro lado.

Juvia miró a Suguro y no puso evitar sonrojarte.

-Vámonos, tenemos clase.- dijo Suguro dirigiendo la marcha hacia las clases de exorcismo.

Shima y Konekomaru les siguió por detrás.

-¿Venís?- Dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa.

Akane no hizo caso y siguió a lo suyo. Juvia sin embargo se levantó y comenzó a caminar con Rin.

-Juvia, ¿A donde vas?

-A clase- dijo ella con total tranquilidad.

-¿Pensé que habíamos decidido pasar de esas clases?

-Prefiero esas clases antes que tener que limpiar las clases.- siguió caminando. Se giró levemente- tengo una baraja de cartas, no serás capaz de ganarme esta vez.

Akane sonrió y se levantó rápidamente colocándose al lado de Juvia.

Llegaron hasta la clase de exorcismo, las chicas se sentaron en la última fila detrás de las dos únicas chicas. Sacaron las cartas y comenzaron a jugar al poker. La clase del profesor yukio comenzó pero ninguna de ellas prestó atención.

-¡Bien!- gritó Juvia-¡Te lo dije, te dije que ganaría!- se llevó todas las ganancias.

Suguro ya estaba más que mosqueado por las constantes interrupciones que las dos hermanas provocaban. Se levantó cabreado y se dirigió a las chicas.

-¡Ya basta! – dijo cabreado.

-Bon…-dijo Konekomaru sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo.

-¡Dejad de interrumpir la clase, si no os tomáis esto enserio marcharos, pero yo tengo cosas que aprender!

-¿Y si no queremos?- dijo Akane toda chula. –Además, todo lo que está diciendo es pura chorrada, ¿no os creeréis todas esas cosas no?

-Akane…-Dijo Juvia asustada.

-Mira, para ti esto será una chorrada, pero yo tengo una meta, y es matar al rey de los demonios, quiero matar a Satán y haré lo que esté en mi mano para hacerlo, no me importa lo que hagáis, pero cuando se trata de entorpecerme no puedo tolerarlo.

Konekomaru se acercó por detrás con Shima a su lado.

-Tranquilo Bon, déjalas, si no lo quieren creer es cosa suya.

Suguro se fue con sus amigos y volvió a sentarse en su asiento. Juvia estaba cabizbaja mientras que Akane pasaba de lo que la acababan de decir. Yukio que estaba delante de la pizarra miró todo lo que ocurría pero sin intervenir.

-Bien, la clase ha terminado mañana seguiremos, será mejor que os tranquilicéis, mañana seguiremos apartir de aquí. – Yukio recogió su maletín y salió de la clase.

En a clase se escucharon murmullos alrededor del asiento de Suguro y Shima.

-Vaya idiotas- dijo Akane riéndose,- Juvia, te toca. –pero ella no contestó. Dejó las cartas en la mesa y se levantó.

Caminó lentamente hasta la siguiente fila de pupitres.

-Buenos días, perdonad la tardanza. – un hombre entró en la clase.

Juvia no consiguió alcanzar su objetivo y volvió a sentarse al lado de su hermana.

-Juvia ¿Estás bien?- dijo Akane. Ella asintió lentamente dejando las cartas en el montón y agachó de nuevo la cabeza.

Sus manos temblaban y jugueteaban entre sí. Juvia intentaba contener las lágrimas todo lo posible.

-Bien, soy Goshia y os enseñaré a defenderos contra los demonios. – comenzó el profesor.

Todos los chicos estuvieron atentos al nuevo profesor. Era un hombre de unos 23 años. Tenia el pelo negro liso que le caía por la cara, un mechón entre los ojos. Sus ojos eran de distinto color, siendo el izquierdo azul y el derecho morado con una cicatriz. Tenía un abrigo de exorcista como el que tenía Yukio.

La clase comenzó. Les explicó que esa primera clase sería principalmente para que conocieran las reglas de su clase y como serian evaluados.

-Bien, espero que todo esté claro. En la clase de mañana os llevaré al lugar en el que será la clase. –Goshia cogió sus cosas y se marchó de allí.

Ya era casi de noche, las clases de exorcismo habían terminado y solo quedaba irse a la habitación a estudiar o dormir.

Juvia estuvo callada todo el camino, por más que Akane intentara hablar con ella, Juvia no dijo nada.

Aquella noche, Akane fue la única que trabajó en las bromas del día siguiente, Juvia se metió en la cama y aunque no se quedó dormida, no volvió hablar. Akane estaba preocupada, pero no quería molestarla.

Al día siguiente Akane realizó su broma, era algo pequeño, pegó la falda de la profesora de física a la silla para que cuando se levantase se quedara pegada. Todos los de la clase se rieron, pero Juvia se mantuvo ausente.

Después de las clases y de limpiar las clases, Juvia y Akane se cogieron sus almuerzos y se fueron al césped que había cerca de la academia. Juvia seguía con la misma cara con la que se había levantado.

-Juvia, ¿estás bien? llevas todo el día y toda la noche con la misma cara, pareces muy triste.

-No es nada.

-¿Juvia?-intentó Akane.

-Bon, ¿estás mejor de ayer?- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

No llegó la respuesta. Juvia viró atenta de donde había llegado la voz. Vio aparecer por delante de ellas a un grupo de tres chicos, los mismos que había visto el primer día. Los chicos se sentaron a unos árboles de ellas.

-Juvia, dime que te pasa- Ella no prestó atención y se alejó de su hermana.

Juvia se acercó poco a poco a los chicos que allí estaban, iba muy tímida y cabizbaja. Cuando la vieron Juvia se paró.

-Esto… yo, quería pediros perdón por lo de ayer en la clase de exorcismo.

-No pasa nada. A todos nos cuesta integrarnos.- Dijo Shima sonriente.- ¿Verdad que sí Bon?

-Tks- dijo aún mosqueado y mirando hacia otro lado- Es posible- Suguro miró a Juvia y ella se sonrojó hasta el punto que comenzaron a arderle las mejillas.

Tras eso ella se marchó.

-Espera- dejo Shima.- Bon, has sido muy duro con ella.

-Y que esperas, ¿te recuerdo lo que hicieron ayer?

Y lo sé, pero parece realmente arrepentida.

-Tsk-fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse a leer.

Juvia volvió con su hermana.

-Juvia, ¿se puede saber que te pasa?-Juvia se sentó al lado de su hermana.

-Nada, tenia que hacer una cosa. – dijo antes de volver a comer el almuerzo.

Un rato después, y cuando todas las actividades extraescolares acabaron, tanto las chicas como los chicos se pusieron en camino hacia las clases de exorcismo. Al llegar a clase el profesor Goshia ya estaba allí.

-Sentaros, cuando estén todos vuestros compañeros os llevaré a la sala de entrenamiento.

Poco a poco todos los alumnos llegaron a la clase. Cuando estuvieron todos ellos Goshia les llevo por aquel enorme pasillo que no tenía fin hasta que entraron en una sala. Era más grande que el aula en la que solían estar. Caminaron por un pequeño pasillo, una vaya les separó de dos pisos, en el que estaban y un gran foso en el que no había nada.

-Bien, pues apartir de ahora esta será la clase en la que pelearemos. Acompañadme.

Goshia caminó por un pequeño camino hasta una base en la que todos tendrían una buena visión de lo que ocurriría.

-Bien, empecemos, esta es la primera clase que tendréis de esto. Cada día luchareis con un demonio diferente, todos de nivel uno hasta que podáis controlar vuestras habilidades.

Todos escucharon con atención, todos menos Akane que estaba tumbada y escuchando música. Juvia estaba detrás del grupo de tres y miraba a Suguro levemente sonrojada.

-Bien, todos sabéis que hay distintos exorcistas- Goshia se explicaba con claridad. Los Aria los que recitan versos de la Biblia para acabar con los demonios, estos deben memorizar todas las oraciones ya que todos los demonios son diferentes. Aquí tenemos algunos de ellos como Ryüji Suguro, Konekomaru Miwa y Renzö Shima.

Todos los que estaban allí les miraron.

-También tenemos los Knight, son aquellos que utilizan una katana para luchar contra los demonios. Estos son mejores cuando la batalla se realiza a corta distancia. Okumura Rin es uno de ellos.

-Si, yo soy uno de ellos- dijo Rin sonriente.

-Tamers, aquellos que tienen la capacidad de invocar a otros demonios que usan para el combate. Pueden usarse para larga o corta distancia dependiendo del demonio invocado. Estos demonios son los llamados Familiares. Kamiki Izumo y Moriyama Shiemi.

-¿Y usted sensei? Preguntó Moriyama.

-Yo soy un Tamer, aunque también tengo el titulo de Knight- Dijo sonriente el profesor.

-¿Nos lo puede enseñar?- prosiguió Shiemi.

-Está bien. – Goshia se arremangó la manga izquierda del abrigo.

En la piel tenía tatuado un símbolo. Era un pentáculo doble uno rojo y otro negro. Con el anillo que tenía en la otra mano con un punzón en él se hizo un corte en el centro del pentáculo. Este comenzó a brillar, un rayo salió de la marca hasta llegar al suelo. En la luz se comenzó a formar una silueta. Cuando la luz desapareció se vio un anima, una especie de lobo negro. Tenía los ojos rojos. la cola que tenia era de fuego, y la zona de las patas brillaba por las pequeñas llamas que tenia. Del hocico le salía una línea en rojo hasta la cola pasando por todo el cuerpo bifurcándose cuando llegaban a las patas que bajaban hasta tocar las llamas de las patas. Tenía una mirada cabreada y les rugía a los alumnos.

-Tranquilo, no harán nada.

Los chicos se acercaron a verle.

-Este es mi familiar, Natsu. Si no le hacéis nada él no os lo hará a vosotros, tiene mucho genio así que mantener las distancias.

Juvia se había acercado también a verlo. Le gustó.

-Bien, los primeros en hacer la practica será…- les miró a todos- Akane y Shima.

Juvia se acercó a su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Akane, tienes que hacer la prueba- dijo Goshia.

-¿De que trata?- dijo ella mientras guardaba su reproductor en el bolsillo.

-Tú y Shima debéis derrotar al demonio que se os presentará.

-Esta bien, ¿y como lo hago?

-Usa tus habilidades. – dijo.

-Está bien.- se levantó.

-Pero Akane tú no tienes de eso.- la paró Juvia

-Tranquila no me pasará nada, no ves que todo esto es una mentira.

-Ya no estoy tan de acuerdo.

-Ya verás como si tonta.- Akane besó a su hermana en la cabeza y se levantó.

Ella y Shima bajaron por las escaleras que tenían a la derecha mientras que los demás se sentaban en el suelo.

-Bien, -comenzó Goshia- este es uno de los demonios de bajo nivel, pero no os dejéis engañar es muy astuto cuando se trata de sobrevivir.

Una compuerta comenzó a abrirse delante de los chicos. Shima se esperaba un gran demonio, pero cuando la puerta se abrió no vio nada. Miró a todos los lados.

-Que raro, ¿no debería de haber algo?- Akane rió.

-Ya lo sabía, era todo una farsa, un juego de luces sin más.

-No seas tan confiada Akane, debo confesar que aunque me gustaría, nunca fui bueno en hacer los juegos de magia.

Los chicos miraban atentos a todos lo que pudiera salir de la gran puerta. Pero no hallaban nada. Shima se giró y miró a Goshia.

-Sensei, aquí no hay nada.-Goshia no dijo nada. Solo sonrió.

Shima mientras miraba a Suguro y Konekomaru cayó al suelo rápidamente, en un visto y no visto.

-¿Que ocurre?- dijo Shima confuso.

-¡Shima no te distraigas!-gritó Suguro.

Delante de él, en el suelo, había un pequeño ser. Era una bola de color marrón con los ojos amarillos y una cola larga que acababa en una gran bola amarilla que soltaba pequeñas chispas.

-¿Es esto?- shima cada vez estaba mas confuso.

-No tienes que esperar que el enemigo sea más grande que tú, en ocasiones puedes sorprenderte de lo que te encuentras.

-Está bien sensei. Lo recordaré- Shima se puso en posición- se que oración puede derrotarle. – Shima cerró los ojos.- La reina Vasti no volverá a presentarse frente al…¡Waaaa!

Pero antes de poder terminar la oración el demonio le dio una descargar eléctrica. Shima quedó en el suelo.

-¡Shima!- gritaron Suguro y Konekomaru desde su posición.

Akane escuchó el grito de los chicos y miró a Shima tendido en el suelo.

-Venga, levántate, que no estoy para juegos.- pero el no se levantaba- oye, tú.

-Esto no es un juego, si sigues con esa mentalidad no llegarás a ningún sitio.

Aquel demonio se acercó a Akane, pero ella no le temió. Le cogió en brazos.

-¿Esto es lo peligroso? Es adorable, es imposible que una cosa tan mona sea peligrosa.

Esa adorable cosa miró a la chica sonriente hasta que su cola tocó la mano de la chica dio una pequeña chipa.

-¡Ay! Eso no está nada bien- le regañó amigablemente. – te llevaré a casa.

Aquella cosa adorable comenzó a envolver los brazos de Akane en una especie de barro que se endurecía pronto.

-¿Qué ocurre, qué haces?- Akane comenzó a asustarse.

Shima, recuperado, golpeó al demonio con su bastón y lo golpeó contra la pared contraría. El barro de las manos de Akane no se endureció al no estar en contacto con el demonio.

-Oye tú, no te distraigas, un poco mas y hubieras perdido los brazos.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?

- Un demonio,- dijo Goshia desde su puesto- seres malignos contra los que deberéis pelear apartir de ahora.

-¿No se suponía que era magia?

-En ningún momento dije que eso fuera magia, esas cosas existen, y debemos acabar con ellas antes de que ellas acaben con el Ashian.

-¡Usa tú poder!- dijo Shima.

-Pero, pero yo no tengo ninguno.

-Tendrás que encontrarlo –.Dijo Goshia.- Toma- le lanzó una katana que se clavó en el suelo de arena.

-Puede que esto te ayude.

Akane cogió la katana con cuidado y con las dos manos y apuntó al demonio con ella.

-¿Bien y ahora que?

-Intenta detenerlo, si no está quieto no puedo lanzar la oración.

-En…entendido- dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Akane se puso en guardia esperando alguna señal por parte de Shima. Juvia, Suguro y todos los demás veían la pelea desde lo alto de la sala. Juvia estaba muy preocupada y tenía la necesidad de bajar a ayudar a Akane, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Goshia se acercó a Juvia.

-Tranquila, no permitiré que les pase nada, pero si no pueden con un demonio de nivel inferior. Los que están afuera no serán capad de derrotarlos. Espero que lo entiendas.

-Lo entiendo, pero esto nos ha pillado de sorpresa, ninguna de las dos esperamos que esto sucediera, y menos que los demonios existieran.

-¿A no? Pensé que ella os lo habría contado todo.

-¿Ella?- Juvia no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. ¿Quién es ella?

-¡AAAAAH!- se escuchó un gran grito, Akane había caído al suelo y tenia pequeñas chispas alrededor del cuerpo.

El demonio se acercó a ella pero Shima le detuvo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el chico.

-Si. Siento no ser de más ayuda, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que hay que hacer. Si al menos pudiera retenerlo con unas cuerdas…

Akane de alguna manera comenzó a creerse todo lo que estaba pasando, pero aún no sabía ni que hacer ni como hacerlo.

-¿Qué es eso?- gritaron los que estaban en la parte superior.

Akane les miró, después miró en la dirección del demonio, en la que todos miraban. El pequeño demonio estaba atrapado en una red fabricada con los tallos de unas rosas. Shima miró a la chica con asombro, sonrió.

-Bien, ahora si que puedo lanzar la oración.

Shima se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a orar.

- La reina Vasti no volverá a presentarse ante el rey Asuero; el rey dará el título de reina a una mujer mejor que ella.- al terminar la pequeña oración el demonio que estaba encerrado explotó dejando la red vacía, la cual desapareció igual que había aparecido.

-Bien, buen trabajo, eso es todo por hoy, los demás tendrán su oportunidad mañana.

Los dos chicos subieron al piso superior Shima se marchó con sus amigos mientras le iban felicitando y Akane se juntó con su hermana.

-¿Estás bien Akane?- ella asintió levemente. Goshia se acercó a las dos hermanas.

-Muy bien hecho, espero que apartir de ahora os toméis las clases con mas interés.- Akane le entregó la katana.

-Quédatela, de alguna manera esa katana te ha ayudado a conseguir que saliera ese poder que pensabas que no tenías.

-Pero no entiendo como…

-Nadie lo sabe, simplemente ocurre y vives con ello. Bien, hasta otra señoritas. – dejó que ellas pasaran y él fue por detrás para cerrar la puerta y dejar la clase como estaba.

Akane no sabía que hacer ahora, si seguir con esto… o abandonarlo todo. El camino hacia los dormitorios, y el resto de la noche fue algo nuevo para las dos.

La luz de la luna entraba por el gran ventanal que Mephisto tenía en su despacho.

-Ahora que ellas lo saben ¿Qué harás?- dijo Mephisto en voz alta.

-¿Tú que crees? Iré con ellas. – dijo una voz en las sombras. – ya he hecho todos los preparativos, nadie sabrá nada a excepción de ti Mephisto.

.Nos conocemos desde hace mucho y nunca he entendido por que te aferras tanto a ellos.

-Bueno, cuando vives en un mundo lleno de caos, está bien cambiar. – dijo la sombra.

Encima de la sombra, se posó otra sombra que miraba con los ojos rojos. y tenia partes que brillaban dejando levemente ver como era esa sombra. Tenia aspecto de gato, pero las orejas eran largas y cilíndricas acabando en punta, a la mitad tenían un anillo que brillaba. En las patas del animal, a la mitad tenia unos círculos que también brillaban en color rosa.

-Si, es verdad, ¿Pero por que ellas?

-Por ninguna razón, a mí los que me interesan son esos hermanos, sobre todo el de la katana, es por él por quien he venido.

-Así que son celos…- dijo Mephisto sonriendo.

-Para nada, sabes que no soy celosa, solo quiero conocer a los que llevan mi propia sangre.

-No será por que quieres matarlos antes de que ellos acaban con él.

-Jamás permitiré que él muera, le debo mi vida. Cualquiera que se atreva a enfrentarle se las verá conmigo. – dijo la sombra con enfado. –me da igual que sean ellos u otra persona.

-Así es como habla la reina de la oscuridad del Gehenea. –Mephisto volvió a sonreír.

-Bien, pues ahora que está todo listo debo prepararme para mañana, Buenas tardes, director. – dijo burlona.

La sombra comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

-¿Te vas sin él? –Mephisto enseñó la caja que tenia en la mano y que obraba en su poder desde aquel día.

-¿Lo metiste en una caja?

-Él se metió en mi territorio. Agradece que no lo maté.- Tiró la caja a la sombra.- La próxima vez no seré tan compasivo, muchos de aquí me tienen vigilado.

-¿Me pregunto por que será…?- preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta.

La sombra salió del despacho de Mephisto. Sobrevoló los tejados saltando por ellos hasta llegar a un callejón. Abrió la caja y dejó libre al ser que estaba dentro.

-Reina.- dijo el ser asustado.

Era un conejo pero de color negro con una oreja agachada y los ojos rojos.

-¿Qué crees que haces Rayuk? Te dije que le llevaras el mensaje a Mephisto.

-Lo intenté majestad, pero no me dio tiempo…- dijo asustado al ver los ojos de aquella reina.

El animal que estaba encima de ella saltó y se puso entre los dos.

-Hola, Je…jefa Shapira. – miró con muy mal genio al conejo.

-Tranquila Shapira. – la tranquilizó- Rayuk, dile a mi padre que dentro de unas horas estableceré la comunicación.

-Es-está bien lo haré- El conejo se fue corriendo.

La reina y Shapira se quedaron solas.

-Mi reina, eres demasiado blanda con tus subordinados.

-Y tú demasiado duros con ellos. – Rió.- Venga, hay que irse antes de que nos vea alguien.

-Si reina

-Shapira… vale que seas mi subordinado, pero también eres mi familiar, y como familiar mío, ¿Cómo te dije que me trataras?

-Pero…- ella no quería, pero se resignó.

-Shapira.

-Raisa. – dijo ella mirando a su reina. - ¿Por qué quieres ir con ellas?

-Eso está mucho mejor- sonrió- es una larga historia…Vámonos, es tarde.

Raisa y Shapira caminaron hacia la ciudad.


End file.
